The Freedom Wasteland
In General ' ' The Freedom Wasteland spans the Philadelphia, Delaware River Region. The Freedom Wasteland was once a shining star of patriotism, is now a lonely wasteland. Most of the city still stands the test of time, spared by the Atomic weapons that destroyed the once-powerful nation. Old City remains a patriotic sight, with the inspiring Liberty Bell in the center. ' ' Before The War ' ' Before the war, Philadelphia had been the pinnacle of patriotism. The city’s revenue rose during the Resource Wars, as Patriotism was necessary. Philadelphia was also where the headquarters of Radiation King LLC, a magnificent skyscraper rising far into the sky, a monument to how large a good business could become. Vault Tec also had a presence, with the Eastern Commonwealth Regional Headquarters. Across the Delaware, in New Jersey, many small businesses dot the area, such as Delair. In Camden, there is a large number of Factories. Such include an ABRAXO Chemical Plant, a General Atomics Factory, a Radiation King Factory, and a Chryslus Manufacturing Plant. The Pine Barrens of New Jersey were populated with Pioneer Scout Camps. The suburban areas surrounding Philadelphia were a decent place to live. The USS New Jersey, stationed near Camden, had been one of the largest tourist attractions in the area, a beacon for the United States Military, of the victory of WWII. ' ' On That Fateful Day ' ' On Saturday, October 23rd, 2077, at 9:10 AM, the bombs fell. Many were going to work in Philadelphia and Camden when the ear-shrieking sirens went off. Panicking citizens took shelter in basements of buildings, or in public fallout shelters. Residents of Camden rushed to Vault 43, however, only a few were let in. In Philadelphia, many people took refuge in the Philadelphia subways. A nuclear weapon was detonated in Allentown, creating “Ground Zero”. Another bomb was dropped on Philadelphia, however, it did not detonate due to a fault with the wiring. However, the radioactive fallout and the power of the blast from Allentown were able to cause some buildings to collapse in Philadelphia, all of which were built in the 21st century. The subways were mostly protected from radiation by the depth, and the blast doors built in the entrances. ' ' Vaults With the Vault-Tec Eastern Commonwealth Regional Headquarters being nearby, many of the Vaults in the Freedom Wasteland still contain experiments, with there being no Control Vaults in the immediate area. Philadelphia was also the home of one of the only “Command Vaults” . ' ' Vault 116: Location: Western Delaire, New Jersey General Synopsis: Part of an experiment, where Vault 116 & Vault 117 would fight in a war against each other, with Vault 116 having arguably better weapons, however morale was slightly lower. ' ' Vault 117: Location: Eastern Delaire, New Jersey General Synopsis: The counterpart of Vault 116, and participating in the same experiment, except this Vault had fewer supplies and gear, but morale higher than that of Vault 116. ' ' Vault 43: Location: Greytown, Pennsylvania General Synopsis: 20 men, 10 women and a panther, the reactor was designed to be faulty, causing blackouts often, flashlights and an abundance of batteries were provided. Vault 42: Location: Willow Grove, Pennsylvania General Synopsis: Fitted with only 40 watt light bulbs, and a reactor that would have an electrical surge every month, breaking all of the lights. The Vault was only given enough light bulbs to last about 3 surges if every lightbulb were to explode. The water purifier was also made to be faulty, but the Overseer would have a large stock of purified water. ' ' Vault 27: Location: Camden, New Jersey General Synopsis: Normal Vault, fitted for 500, with enough supplies for 500, however, it was to have 1000 people. About 10 years into the experiment, a modified version of the influenza virus is to infect one person,and will spread throughout the Vault. ' ' Vault 72: Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania General Synopsis: This Vault is one of the few “Command Vaults” in the entirety of the United States. There was no experiment because this Vault monitored the other Vaults in the surrounding region. Vault 72 is the last location where Vaul- Tec still functions as an entity and is still unknown to most people in the Freedom Wasteland. ' ' Factions: ‘The Enclave’ ‘The Subway-Dwellers’ ‘Vault-Tec’ ‘Old-City Coalition’ ‘Philly Raiders’ 'Locations: ' Category:Locations Category:Wastelands